


The Warehouse District

by Splotcher



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Implausible situations, Villains, warehouses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splotcher/pseuds/Splotcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The warehouse district was a terrible place to work. Drunks wandered in. Vandals graffitied. Thieves tried to break in. Villains didn't respect the rules. Heroes would sneak in regardless of no trespassing 'looking for trouble'. It was bad enough being a high school student, but working the nightshift on top of that was even worse. Luckily, Joan was armed with common sense and a Taser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warehouse District

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an older story that never got off the ground, this is basically a series of oneshots centered around Joan, a girl that works nights at the local warehouse district. Kim possible first, then will probably branch into different universes, because lets face it, there are a lot of warehouse situations.
> 
> All comments welcome.
> 
> \--Splotch

Little girls shouldn’t work at the docks. 

Little girls shouldn’t work at all hours of the night.

Little girls shouldn’t talk to strange men at the docks at all hours of the night.

It was amazing the respect little girls who do get.

Respect which, admittedly, was more forthcoming when Tasers were involved.

Joan very quietly finished the last chapter of Romeo and Juliet, and put the book away in her bag. She had to keep up on her studies if she was going to get to a good college. Her uncle was very adamant about it. And she didn’t really want to work in the warehouse for the rest of her life. Regardless of how well it paid. 

Break over, she picked up her inventory chart and set about checking off items from the latest shipping manifest.

Aside from the box of illegal copies of ‘Being Billie Frank,’ everything looked to be in order.

Another busy night then.

She dutifully checked off all the boxes on the list. Task done, she went to her desk, and pulled the keys out of the top drawer. She carefully unlocked the closet, and began to pull out empty pallets. Of the forty or so stacked in the closet, she set up thirty-six in strategic points around the warehouse. 

Satisfied in the placement of these obstacles, she returned to the desk. Pulling out her Taser, she checked the battery. A full charge. 

A quick glance at the clock revealed that it was 11:24 pm. It would be thirty-six minutes before anything happened. Just enough time to finish her math homework.

The clock ticked away the minutes until the hour hand struck midnight. The warehouse lights immediately cut out just as she finished the last problem. 

Carefully shutting the book in the darkness, she reached under the desk and pulled out the flashlight velcroed there. She did not turn it on.

A few seconds later, something ran into the outermost pallet in the perimeter, resulting in a pained shriek. This something, or group of somethings, did not learn after the first collision and repeatedly crashed into row after row of strategically placed wooden obstacles. After the last crash and sounds of forward momentum stopped, she flicked on the flashlight and pointed the beam at the pallet perimeter.

In a heap, a group of men wearing identical black uniforms nursed various injuries. Some were bleeding. At the bottom of the heap lay a man wearing a slightly different shade of black and long hair.

“Are you in charge?” She asked, pointing the flashlight in his eyes.

“Ow! Get that out of my face! I’ll have you know-“

“I will take that as a yes. Please vacate the premises. Office hours are between the hours of 7:30 am and 6:00 pm.”

“I am not here for office hours, I am –“

“If you are not here for office hours, then you are trespassing. The police have already been summoned.” This was not true.

The man shoved off one of the men in his group, and struggled to his feet. He stood an impressive foot and a half taller than her. “Do you know who I am?! I am-Glargh!”

‘Glargh’ doubled over as the electricity hit his system and promptly landed on his face. The other men watched her with a newfound respect. 

“Please vacate the area. You may return in the morning.”

The men carefully disentangled themselves. Two of them grabbed their fallen comrade and quickly retreated.

All but one left after them. He was younger than the rest, and gave her his phone number, blushing while he left. 

She waited until they had left, then made her way to the circuit breaker room and flipped the master switch back on. She appreciated that they took the time to do that instead of cutting the power lines. That was always difficult to fix by morning. 

When she went back to the main room, she carefully picked up the pallets (splinters were always a threat after these incidents) and restacked them in the closet. She then mopped and sanitized the floor where the men had been. There was no excuse not to have a clean work place. 

Returning to her desk she looked at the slip of paper the last man had given her. Then she fed it into the shredder. Workplace romances were not difficult to start, but were hell to maintain and always awkward when they ended.

Around three in the morning, the early morning shift arrived. Cliff, her supervisor, clapped her on the shoulder. “’Nother boring night?”

“There were some visitors at midnight, but they left after I told them what hours the office is open.”

“Yeah I bet. Go home and catch a few winks. I’ll see ya tomorrow. Say hi to your uncle for me.”

“He’s out of the country. But I’ll let him know.”

She left the warehouse behind and walked out to the cab at the curb. He regular driver was never late and always drove her to and from her home. 

After all, it was a dangerous world out there.


End file.
